harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Marlene McKinnon
Marlene was born on August 1, 1960 to Michael and Melissa McKinnon. She is their fourth child and only girl. She is a half-blood witch, as her mother is a pure-blood and her father is a muggle. Marlene's four brothers are all wizards as well. Marlene is the cousin to Pure-Blood Wizard Preston Fawley. Only a few weeks after her eleventh birthday she is visited by a Dream Messager from Uagadou School of Magic, and wakes up to find an inscribed stone in her hand. She attends Uagadou for her first 5 years of schooling. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1976 to 1978. Later on in life Marlene becomes the wife to Pure-Blood Wizard Sirius Black and the mother to their children Half-Bloods Aries, and Artemis Black. She is the sister-in-law to Pure-Blood Wizard Regulus Black, Muggle-born witch Vivienne Price and aunt to Half-Blood Renee Black. Biography Early Life Marlene was born June 16, 1960, when her mother was 27 years of age and her father was 30 years of age. Marlene grew up in the Wizarding World even though her father is muggle. Marlene was born and raised in Herne Bay, Kent, UK. Her family would often drive 22 minutes to the city, Canterbury, Kent, UK. Marlene has four brothers: Mason, Mitchell, Matthew, and Maxwell. Marlene would often have playdates with the children of her father's coworkers at the hospital, which is how she met Vivienne Price. Later at an event for the hospital she befriended the hospital owner's daughter, Emma Vanity. The three girls spent a lot of time together, playing at each others houses often. On one occasion while visiting Vivienne, Marlene brought along her little brother, Max, and cousin, Preston. Her Uncle Henry, Preston's dad, who was babysitting them that day, decided it was a nice day to go to the park. The four kids climbed on the playground, playing hide-and-go-seek and other similar games. At some point, Marlene noticed Vivienne had stopped hiding. Instead she was too preoccupied staring at something by the entrance. Following her line of sight, Marlene saw two dark haired boys that looked to be around their age. They seemed to be arguing until one of them jumped onto the ground, wildly convulsing his body. As the younger boy ran over to check on the "injured" one, Marlene was surprised to see the older looking one jump up, snatch the little one's bow tie, and run off towards the playground. Preston eventually asked the odd boys to play with them. They were apparently brothers, and the older one did all the talking, introducing them as Sirius and Regulus. Sirius quickly agreed to joining the group, while Regulus seemed more reluctant. As the day went on, Sirius acted like he'd known them all their lives, and stiff Regulus began to loosen up. When Marlene was eight, her father was accepted for an 8-year-long medical program in Africa, where medical professionals offered free health care to the poor natives. Her Uncle Henry and Aunt Katie weren't the best at parenting, not very familiar with disciplining, so they acted more as friends to their son Preston. Henry and Katie had a falling out around the time the McKinnons were preparing to move. Marlene's mother, Melissa, offered to take Preston for a while until Henry and Katie had things sorted out. Feeling helpless they agreed and Preston moved with the McKinnons. They ended up raising him until he was 16, when they moved back to Great Britain. Marlene loved always having Preston around, they were two peas in a pod, spending every minute together. As a young girl she always loved to be outside, play rough games, enjoyed sports, and pranked her brothers just as they did to her. Since her mother wasn't the most girly, Marlene grew up as a tom-boy. Her mother, Melissa, had befriended Jennifer Potter and Anne Lupin, during her Hogwarts years. Due to this lasting friendship, Marlene had many playdates with their sons, James Potter and Remus Lupin before moving to Africa. As the three children got older their mothers hoped to become family and turned their playdates to real dates. Although the other kids saw Remus less and less after his sixth birthday. Since her older brothers, Mason and Mitchell, were almost done with school, they finished off their last few years at Hogwarts even though the family had moved to Africa. They found a lovely house in Cape Town, South Africa. Uagadou Years The night after her 11th birthday, she dreamt of a magical place hidden in the mountains. A castle that looked to be carved into the very mountain rock, the surrounding fog casuing it to look like it was floating. The place seemed so real in her nighttime fantasy. She woke to find a stone in her hand, with inscriptions she didn't know the meaning of. Years 1-5 (1971-1976) As Marlene arrived at the school, it was just as she had seen it in her mind. Just as mysterious, just as beautiful. She was happy to have her cousin and best friend, Preston Fawley, coming with her. Her older brother Matthew was also going to Uagadou, transferring from Hogwarts for his third year. Though she was nervous at first, Marlene grew to really like Uagadou, and Africa. As the year went on, her and Preston found people they clicked with. They formed a small group of friends that they maintained throughout their years there. At age 13, Marlene and Preston started to prepare to become animaguses. After a month of keeping a mandrake leaf in their mouth, and reciting the required incantation every day, they were ready. Marlene transformed into a cat, while Preston took the form of a fox. In the middle of fourth year, Marlene is asked out by her friend, Jordan Tarmond. Jordan and Marlene had been crushing on each other for a while, so the new couple wasn't really a surprise to their other friends. In March of fifth year, Marlene's mother told her that they were going to be moving back to the U.K. at the start of the summer. Marlene was upset about the move, not wanting to leave any of her school friends. She had spent summers in their beach house in the U.K., but living there year-round was an entirely different story. When she told Jordan the news he seemed to really struggle with the prospect of her leaving. Marlene felt Jordan growing distant in the passing weeks until one day he approached her privately to talk. Jordan explained his worries about how their relationship would work when they are so far apart. After talking it over for several hours, they both realized it would just be easier to end it now rather than go through the emotional strain later. The last day of school was a hard one. Marlene's closest friends all gathered at her house to throw her and Preston a goodbye party. Summer (1976) During the summer between fifth and sixth year of school, Marlene has a crazy couple of months. Her family decided to move back to the U.K., which meant she'd be transferring to a new school. And as if getting uprooted (again) weren't bad enough, her mother felt that it was important for Preston to spend the summer with his own parents, whom he'd hardly seen in the past several years. She was losing her home, school, friends, and partner in crime all at once. She had one childhood friend, James Potter, that lived in the U.K. However, she soon got word that he was spending the summer at a Quidditch Camp. She had a strong feeling that this summer was going to suck. To start off the summer, Mitchell set Marlene up with his roommate's little brother, whom she'd only met once briefly. Her date stood her up, to Marlene's embarrassment. She gave him the benefit of the doubt though, and waited for an hour. Eventually she grew tired of nearby tables watching her with pathetic stares, having a feeling the wait staff had started making bets on her. Just as she stood, a handsome stranger came to her rescue. It definitely wasn't the guy Mitchell set her up with, but he put on a whole facade, acting like he was the man she'd been waiting for. After the crowd grew bored, now that her date had arrived, they rest of the restaurant went back to their meals. He quietly introduced himself as Sirius Black, Marlene reciprocating by sharing her name as well. The night really turned around, with them having dinner together. Then even walking to a nearby family fair afterwards. They had a blast together, chatting away, trying every ride, stuffing their faces with fair food. They stay until close, talking a bit more on a bench, wanting to extend their time together. After checking her watch, Marlene realizes she is way past curfew, the pair says their goodbyes and parts ways. The next few days, all she thought about was the mystery guy from the restaurant. She wished she got his address so she could at least write to him. Then again, maybe it was for the best. Perhaps he didn't enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed his. It was no wonder he didn't ask for her address either. She pushed him to the back of her mind, enjoying the beach that her family was lucky enough to live on. Several weeks later, she and her younger brother, Max, go out for yet another day of surfing. As she's prepping she notices someone already on the water. They were skilled on the board, until a large wave causes his smooth glide to go awry, sending him underwater. As the surfer comes up to breath, his airborn board comes falling down, colliding with his head. Marlene and Max swim out to rescue the guy, pulling him back to the shore. She gave him CPR as her brother ran inside for a first aid kit, blood gushing from his forehead over his closed eyes. As he coughed up water, and gasped for breath, she was relieved her hasty CPR was actually successful. As the surfer's face was cleared of blood, realization sank in. It was the guy from the restaurant. They were both delighted to see each other, in spite of the circumstances. After Marlene wrapped his head, her dad teaching all his children basic wound treatment, Sirius offered to take Max and Marlene out as a thanks. Sirius explained he lived in the house just next to theirs, and a quick change would be easy. Max claimed he was busy, having a sense of Marlene's crush. Sirius and Marlene decided on getting icecream, both heading home to throw on casual clothing. Their second date was just as fun as their first, leading to them splattering ice cream on each other, and ending with a kiss. Following that day, they spent the rest of the summer together. Not a single day was spent apart. His bedroom window was parallel to hers, making it easy for periodical peeks whenever she wanted. The summer flew by, Marlene had never been so smitten. In the last few weeks of summer, Marlene's mother was intrigued to discover her daughter had been spending so much time with some boy. After inviting him over for dinner, Melissa still doesn't seem fond of Sirius in spite of him winning the rest of the family over. Hogwarts Years Marlene was sorted into Gryffindor House during her first night at Hogwarts. Year 6 (1976-1977) At the beginning of sixth year, Marlene, her brother Max, and her cousin Preston ride to King's Cross Station with James Potter and Sirius Black, her neighbors. Year 7 (1977-1978) Seventh year becomes a dark one as the raging war starts to touch the lives of the students. Marlene was voted "Best Smile" by her peers for her superaltive. After Hogwarts Marlene gave birth to her only son Aries when she is 22 years old. Marlene has Aries just a month before Sirius is finally captured. Sirius knew that having a baby would only make it harder for them to run and decided to go off on his own, not wanting Marlene or Aries to take a fall when the Aurors eventually found him. Marlene was heartbroken when she came home to their apartment and found his goodbye letter. Marlene talked with her family about hiding in the muggle world and changing her name. Her close friend Nymphadora Tonks helped her forge several documents for her and Aries under the psuedo-name, Bellisario. She had papers made for Sirius too, believing he was going to come back to them. Marlene was afraid of leave the wizarding world before finding him, checking the radio and newspapers everyday to make sure he hadn't been found. She even searched all of their previous hideouts hoping she would find him and convince him to leave with their baby. After a month of searching, Marlene was eventually forced to got to the muggle world once her family was attacked. Word had spread that the entire McKinnon family had been killed by death eaters, and Marlene knew they would learn she was alive soon enough. She asked Tonks to come with her, but Tonks said she still had things she needed to take care of in the wizarding world. Within the week of her family's death, she received word that Sirius had finally been captured. Marlene felt that she had finally lost everything. Her son being the only thing to make her feel like she still had a purpose. Physical Appearance Marlene has a natural beauty to her. She has silky medium length, wavy locks, golden blonde in color. Her almond eyes are light green with a tint of blue. Her nose is thin with a slight slope and point. Her cheek bones are mildly protruded, her lips are medium sized. Marlene has an athletic, yet girly build. Her breasts are medium sized, and stomach is lightly toned. Marlene's legs are smooth, long, and shapely. Much of her muscle lies in her lower half; her round arse and legs. She is on the taller side for a girl. Marlene's animagus is a fluffy silver tabby cat. She has an assortment of colors including: white, tan, brown, and black. She has green eyes and a slim face similar to her human form. She has a big fluffy tail that attracts a lot of attention. She is a pretty little kitty with stripes and pointed ears. Personality and Traits Marlene is a sweet girl with a tough side. Growing up with four boys has given her a tom-boyish edge, while still maintaining her feminine side. She has a silly personality and loves a good laugh. With friends she shows her crazy side, often finding company among people who also have one. She can't stand people being fake or lying to her face and will call them out on it.If someone messes with her man or mates she shows her ugly side. Having wrestled with her brothers, she is not afraid to get physical. Marlene loves sports, her favorites being flag football, soccer, and of course, Quidditch. She feels that the best kinds of movies are romances and classics. She is a huge Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe fan. She loves and respects her family greatly, but will stand against her parents rules that she sees unfair (e.g. the no dating rule). Marlene is always so sure of herself. Sirius is the first person to make her question things. She can't help it, but is and always has been attracted to the bad boys with a fun personality. A lot of times they are mostly bad and aren't good to her. Animagus Traits Marlene has become hyper aware of things that move quickly. She is confident and sure of herself like anyone in the feline family. She is very playful, could spend hours with someone, but at the same time could also spend hours being lazy. She loves a good cat nap, especially after a stressful day. She is able to lie comfortably anywhere and on anything. She loves to have her back massaged and will sometimes rub up against people so they will do it. She has been known to let out a purr or two when cuddling with people, without her even realizing. If she squirms around while you are rubbing her back, it's usually because she likes it and wants you to keep going. Marlene likes to climb things like trees, similar to the way cats climb on furniture. She is also very flexible like a feline. She doesn't like when people touch her tail, and nearly everyone tries to, much to her annoyance. When she is scared she will tense her muscles and dig her claws into the nearest object as a sort of safety. Whenever she gets frustrated she usually just wants to be alone, and then talks with someone about it later. This is something that is sometimes hard for her boyfriend Sirius who wants to be on top of her all the time. Growing up with brothers she sometimes playfully punches someone or hits their arm, similar to the way cats randomly smack people. If she doesn't like someone or is upset she might release a hiss of anger. Relationships Romantic Sirius Black Details at Sirius and Marlene Marlene and Sirius unofficially met years ago on a playground near his childhood home. Neither of them remember this encounter when they meet again, until much later. Sirius and Marlene first meet the summer before their sixth year. Her family had just moved into the house next door to the Potters. Within the first several weeks of summer, Marlene's brother Mitchell sets her up on a blind date with his roommate's younger brother. As a first order of business, Marlene and her brother Max though they'd check out the private beach they now lived on. As she was applying sunblock she noticed someone surfing the thick waves. He wasn't bad, and he must've lived nearby. In a quick moment his board slipped out from under him, the harsh waves causing it to shoot skyward, while throwing him into the hungry ocean. Just as he resurfaced, gravity had called the board back. The tail fin colliding with his face. Marlene and Max scrambled into the water, the surfer nowhere in sight. They dragged him out of the unforgiving sea and across the shoreline. Blood was spilling down his face, blurring his features. She wiped down his face, http://25.media.tumblr.com/68bf120121b18bde2c0d63dd7044aca9/tumblr_mmy0wnun8c1r8rx02o2_250.gif Friends James Potter James and Marlene have known each other since birth due to there mothers' close friendship. They are also neighbors. James and Marlene are both very familiar with each other's families, both able to waltz in each other's homes like they lived there. Since they have known each other for so long the pair often acts like siblings. Marlene, having grown up with James has never been blinded by his popularity like many of her classmates. Marlene teases James about his love for Lily Evans and he often asks Marlene to say good things about him to her roommate. Marlene tried for James in the beginning, but soon realized that nothing she said could sway the opinions of the stubborn red head, it would have to be James himself, to change her mind. Remus Lupin Remus and Marlene met briefly when they were young. Their mothers were close friends in school and hoped that their children would be close as well. The mothers' dreams died when Remus became "sick" and could no longer be around other children. Marlene sees Remus again Lily Evans Lily and Marlene meet during the beginning of their sixth year. Magical Abilities and Skills Marlene is extremely talented in transfiguration, alchemy, and astronomy; those having been the predominant courses at Uagadou. She is also very good at wandless magic, since Africa doesn't stress wands as much as the rest of the world, using them as more of a helper than a necessity. Marlene is an animagus, able to transform into a cat. Sheis also very good at wandless magic, since Africa doesn't stress wands as much as the rest of the world, using them as more of a helper than a necessity. Gallery Marlene.jpg Amber-heard_2015-06-19_portraits-for-magic-mike-xxl-at-press-conference-in-hollywood_39.jpg 3f88ac81f1860e2875a9db6fcc85f11b.jpg|Wearing Sirius' leather jacket tumblr_lgbahovdIB1qce1rfo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcswd2jZT01rchyiio1_400.jpg|2nd year tumblr_lgbvvfwK0P1qbp7ebo1_500.gif|Dancing on the beach tumblr_m92586bRDV1qa42jro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m7ngtjQgl81rbt14wo1_500_large.jpg|Happy tumblr_m925716FtV1qa42jro1_1280.jpg|ROOAARR!! Did I scare you? amber-heard-classic-glamour-red-lips-Favim.com-252545.jpg 940x.jpg MarlsLaugh.png|He makes me smile tumblr_mdn8siHX7h1r7qylho1_500.jpg|"I LOVE YOU"-flip book to Sirius 968full-amber-heard.jpg amber-heard-at-de-grisogono-party-at-the-67th-annual-cannes-film-festival-_17.jpg large7.png hoodiemarlene.jpg amber-heard.png amber-heard-hd-photos-wallpaper-hdwallwide-com.jpg large-12.jpg Marls1.jpg tumblr_mtuanld8dZ1qf2v6ho2_250_zps9cb0a044.png Tumblr n5rm3eOwlQ1rik7c6o1 500.jpg|Preston and Marlene tumblr_m3q1c5o6Zn1r5mjh9.jpg|Getting hair done for ball tumblr_o30ng18drj1v014w9o1_500.jpg Amber_Heard_-_Elle_South_Africa,_December_2015_4.jpg 2C3FC6B200000578-3232627-image-m-51_1442138056432.jpg|Agatha, Arthur, and Marlene Max and Marlene.gif|Max confronting Marlene 600full-amber-heard.jpg|1st year at home tumblr_inline_nherm18MA81qzgp9g.jpg|Marlene and Amelia tumblr_nlpkdiFMc41qf8jkho2_500.gif Tumblr_o6kwdtZiTO1ri58ybo1_500.png Amber-MC-120115-COVER001.jpg Hot-quiff-Hairstyle-of-Amber-Heard-500x717.jpg AmberHeardMagicMikeXXL.jpg magic-mike-xxl-hollywood-premiere-062515-2-391x560.jpg tumblr_nfgj5pfsHq1qe9v68o1_500.png marl.gif|Looking at Sirius as he watches her through room divider tumblr_o63op4iEXa1u3ll1so1_500.gif|Flattered Marlene2.jpg article-0-13CD24B0000005DC-961_306x490.jpg|Marlene gets horrible haircut third year 34CDA70900000578-3618593-image-m-26_1464882673427.jpg|4th year img-thingjnn .jpeg|"Do I have something in my teeth?" tumblr_nho7shA1wI1rpbvbwo1_500.png|Alphard flirting with Marlene the first time they meet. 7dd55cadcb964bdf1cfe4da37003fedf.jpg amber_heard_amber_heard_odette_yustman_and_soon_the_darkness_promo_04_K8sNWui.sized.jpg|Running for her life from death eaters tumblr_mvywq5WIxs1rlh2v4o2_250.gif|Dancing at a club Tumblr mvwj6z8gY21slb3v6o1 500.png|Marlene and Alice hanging out Marlene and Bently.jpg|out with Bently thumb2-amber-heard-actress-beauty-blonde-monochrome.jpg 42967-Silver-tabby-fluffy-cat-lying-on-his-back-white-background.jpg|Marlene rolling over so Viv will pet her 627 ha.jpg tumblr_m1z77mKPgA1r99f4t.gif 5c917e8a33b3f385cab7e43a760faea4.jpg tumblr_m90weyJh8r1rr6ht5.gif -Amber-fan-art-amber-heard-35297496-498-209.gif|"Why do you care!" 1111398_amber_heard_pic.gif|"I can break down!" tumblr_m97ms0Km8h1rcfi6bo2_500.gif|Being a showgirl in Xen's play "Smile Pretty!" tumblr_inline_nlivnyNsZZ1raailf.gif tumblr_inline_nm2wqpG8Qz1scq4k2.gif|Lovely day outside 2BFEA2C300000578-3223397-image-a-109_1441463453410.jpg tumblr_mjty13kLMK1raj5t4o1_500.png tumblr_nzzvgxA6zv1sb81kso2_r1_1280.png jfjfjfjf.jpg Amber Heard Instagram.jpg|At Flourish and Blotts for the first time getting books. 41CDCA2D00000578-0-image-a-37_1498573999986.jpg|Doing partnered yoga DEvoesMXcAETFQI.jpg|Cracking up amber-heard-instagram.jpg|Reading "Hogwarts: A History" to learn about their new school - Taken by Preston 7841278.gif|Key to my Heart Odette_Yustman_Amber_Heard_Bikini.jpg tumblr_ljpgh8qtmx1qcugczo1_5001.jpg Tumblr nqfeht3a8D1tmw6t4o1 500.png tumblr_njf1g33Ztp1rttzpko1_r2_500.png steppreviewa.jpg Ian+Somerhalder+and+Moke+-+Court.jpg|"Mon Chaton!" amber-heard-malibu-06.jpg 6f5f41e8af87a836be2a5b2cc39d68b5--amber-heard-style-amber-heard-hair.jpg 62dbaa749f93c535c400c71ab3071a3b70e8a5f9_hq.jpg 2812928.jpg|Stretching on the beach- taken by Doe amber-heard-harpers-bazaar-russia-8.jpg AMBER_HEARD_NET_A_PORTER_ONETIMEUSE-3.jpg amber-heard-aleim-magazine-photoshoot_3.jpg amber-heard-harpers-bazaar-russia-2.png Amber-Heard-took-break-stretch-while-shooting-Net--Porter.jpg C787Ue9VwAEDY8t.jpg|Comic Con img-thing-1ffsfsf.jpeg img-thingnkdsgnisjgidjg.jpeg Screen-Shot-2015-09-02-at-11.37.21-PM.jpg Amberhoult.jpg Marls.jpg tumblr_mzwbxwjmeE1qznfkso1_1280.jpg img-thing-1.jpg 9a2f2e7213ddee4659768fbd310d2765--amber-heard-character-development.jpg 7b905951fb1e3e17f0de7a2b45f29972.jpg Tumblr o8ye6yChA11ui6p11o3 250.gif giphydsds.gif d3c7b57d391c26763eb3997335f8b20a-stunning-women-beautiful-celebrities.jpg cbbe22f17f124c8092ce2483a507090b.jpg amber-heard-hanging-gardens-of-bali-1024x765.jpg amber-heard-1.jpg 59812038_amber-heard.jpeg 4-6.jpg 5014151-amber-heard-celebrities-girls-hd-4k-monochrome-black-and-white.jpg 3b4d73df22f101265464943202972812.jpg 72cecc48582cad6d8d886a5f87f823f1.jpg 5ab3e35e982cf38819c9314ea054db18.jpg amber-640x0.png am6.jpg thr-photographed_by_ruven_afanador-20181102_thr_amber_heard_s01_203-splash-2018.jpg 9cf9dc3049307edea44a34a00f1d976a-1.jpg|Brush-ah, brush-ah, brush-ah! 11-amber-heard-2.w330.h412.jpg 3066055-poster-p-1-amber-heard-speaks-out-against-domestic-abuse-in-an-emotional-psa.jpg 1260212411_amber_hea.jpg amber_heard.jpg McKinnon McKinnon McKinnon Category:Half-Blood Category:McKinnon Family Marlene Marlene Gryffindor Marlene